


Driving Me Insane

by HalRose



Series: The Shakarian Project [29]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Garrus Needs a Hug, Mentions of the past, No Shepard Without Vakarian, Post-Mass Effect 3, Shakarian - Freeform, Swearing, garrus and shepard have a long conversation, garrus worries a lot, seven years after the end of the reaper war, shepard still cant drive, the Mako is back, touchy subjects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: “It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.” - It’s seven years after the end of ME3, and Shepard gets the chance to drive the Mako again. Somebody isn’t keen on this idea, and Date Night turns interesting
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: The Shakarian Project [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Driving Me Insane

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a little hard to write about, but I hope you like it!

**Athena**

Garrus didn’t want to tell me the news that he’d received about a month ago; saying that he didn’t want me to go anywhere near it.  
So naturally, I tried to find out what he was hiding from me, seeing as the Alliance gave me the Normandy to keep as my own ship to use in diplomatic matters since the Reaper war has been over for seven years now.

What he was hiding from me, is that the Normandy got a new model of the Mako that he was required by the Alliance, to pick up. So that’s why he was on Earth for a couple of days on diplomatic matters.  
Garrus has been doing my job for me, because I have semi-retired because we were going to retire to start a new life for me, but then because of the Alliance still wanting us to work, we couldn’t deny them, because we missed working on the Normandy. 

I’m semi-retired because I look after our son, Demus David Vakarian. He’s only just turned seven years old. He’s our biological son; Garrus found me on the Citadel a few months after the relays were fixed, and I was already showing.  
The Alliance didn’t really like working with Garrus at first, but then they got used to him and now they kinda like him.

I’ve wanted to get back to working on my ship, so Garrus is finally letting me back, Not that he can really stop me. Liara and Tali help us homeschool Demus and Demus comes with us on the Normandy as we don’t really trust him with anyone else.

“What do you have against me, to not tell me about a new Mako?” I ask my husband, crossing my arms.

“Because I know that tonight is our Date Night and I knew if you found out, you’d want to drive the damn thing, and quite frankly I don’t want you to, after all the times you previously have.” Garrus explains.

“My driving ain’t that bad!” I protest.

“Every time you drove the damn thing, I said a prayer to every God there is that we would make it out alive.”

Joker starts laughing and tells me the Alliance want me to test-drive it, which is Garrus’ worst nightmare.  
I choose Tuchanka as a testing ground and call Wrex to make sure it’s alright and he laughs and says he doesn’t want to be in the passenger seat, and wishes Garrus luck.

So, for Date Night, we ended up testing out the new Mako on Tuchanka.

Demus was to stay on the Normandy, where Liara and Tali and various other members of the Normandy crew would keep him entertained.

Garrus got into the front passenger seat.

“Try not to flip this thing.” He begs me.

I’m not that bad.

After several playful arguments, and my attempt at driving the Mako, Garrus turns to me.

“It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.”

I almost stop the Mako.

“Excuse you?” I ask him. “Would you rather I crash this thing into civilisation and piss off a load of Krogans?”

“You literally drive me insane, Athena. You cannot drive, and sometimes you can’t even think of a good pick up line.” Garrus is half annoyed and half teasing me.

“Oh like you could flirt, when we first started going out. You and your vids, research and asking Joker, you’re always asking Joker on how to impress me, it’s like he’s the third wheel in our relationship.” I joke.

“Would you prefer the rumours that you bumped off Kaidan to hide the fact the media reported you were having a threesome with him and Liara?”

I look at my husband.

“You still haven’t gotten over that?” I ask him softy “Garrus, what’s really upsetting you?”.

Garrus sighs, not looking me straight in the face.

“You’ve done so much for the galaxy and yet you’re still treated like a shitty toy. I want you to be happy. That’s why I do the things I do, why I’m always doing your job for you. You need a break, we talked about retiring… and now we’re here.” Garrus rambles.

“Hey, we’re a team Garrus. Everything that has happened, has been shitty yes. But I have you, we have our son and everything we could have ever asked for. It’s not the retirement we dreamed of… but it’s something. It’s a start.”

Joker asks if we’re okay and I tell him we’re fine, just talking and he shuts up.

Garrus looks at me again, his eyes full of worry, like he’s reliving our entire friendship and romance all over again, inside of his head.

“You know I love you, right?” He asks.

I stop driving the Mako, taking his hand. 

“I love you too, I always have and I always will. Don’t let anybody tell you that I don’t, ‘cause It will be a lie.”

I pause.

“Would you like to test-drive? Would that help take your mind off things?”

Garrus pauses, and nods.

So we switch seats and I inform Joker that Garrus is n the driver’s seat and ask if there’s anything else we should test out.

Everything Garrus has ever done, has been to protect me. To protect what we have and I can see he’s scared that one day he’s going to lose everything.  
I wish I knew how to ease his fears, when we share the same ones.  
I wish I could just erase all the fears.

I know he loves me, but I know he questions the media sometimes, because it’s not right what the media are doing.  
I understand his doubts, but Garrus knows I only love him. I’ve only ever loved him in the romantic sense. He’s the one for me.  
We’ve been married almost seven years.

“Are you asking me if I regret marrying you? Because I don’t. I love you, I’ve only ever loved you, Garrus.” I say.

After spending some time in the Mako, we radio Joker to tell him we’re coming back to the Normandy.  
It was fun driving the newest Mako, and it was good to talk to my husband,

“Garrus, no matter what concerns you, no matter what worries you, you can talk to me. I’m your wife. I’ll understand. I won’t get mad. I’ll understand..” I tell him as we get out of the Mako as we get on the Normandy again.

“I know. Thank you, sweetheart.” Garrus kisses me, then leaves to find Demus.

I’m left wondering if Garrus is really going to be okay.


End file.
